Until Whenever
by LaurenGee
Summary: "From that moment on, 1 year, 2 years, time went by steadily. All the memories we experienced together went by in a blink of an eye. In that place, between you and I, blocking and standing, a wall full of hypocrisy." –Big Bang  Until Whenever
1. High Expectations, High Support

Until Whenever

Summary:

We've been waiting for their addictive music, their passionate voices, and their smiling faces. After two long years, they're preparing for what we've all been begging for. Though, behind those god-like smiles, there was anxiousness and fear inside of them. But they're men now, more experienced than the last time we've seen them. See how the everlasting love and support of the VIPs keep them going…

_Dedicated to Big Bang's up-coming comeback. VIP showing off their love and support!_

**A/N: This is just going to be a one-shot/two-shot kind of thing. To be honest, I wrote this like a last minute kind of thing. I'm not saying I didn't put sincerity into it, but I was just writing from the top of my head. I just wanted to write a story dedicated to Big Bang's comeback. I mean, it has been two long years right? **

**Nevertheless, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**"_Big Bang Comeback After Two Years, Will They Reach Expectations?"_**

Five men reread the title over and over, unable to find the strength to continue reading the rest of the article. Their leader, G-Dragon, gulps, feeling the fear from last time take oven him.

_It feels like my "Heartbreaker" scandal all over again, _he silently thought. With all his might, he scrolls down the page. They all read the article, biting their lips anxiously.

_The huge idol group that brought you the hits "Lies" and "Haru Haru" are in the midst of preparing their album as we speak. Big Bang has made such a great impact in 2008, starting from "Goodbye Baby" all the way to "Haru Haru". As everyone should know, Big Bang has been promoting in Japan, releasing songs like "Tell Me Goodbye" and "Beautiful Hangover". _

_While there, they've received awards like the Gold Award from the 52__nd__ Japan Record Awards. After watching them gain the hearts of all Japanese fans with their mature songs, people are wondering what their new songs will be like. Being gone for two years brings so many expectations, and this is exactly what fans are doing to Big Bang. Now we're wondering the same thing: What will Big Bang bring to the floor?_

_Showing a hip-hop concept during their debut days then flaunting their maturity during their days in Japan, what concept will Big Bang do now? After their comeback being pushed back constantly, expectations are rising like a tsunami. _

_After the duo promotions from GD&TOP and solo promoting from Seungri, fans are pleased for now, knowing that this is just a step away from the real thing. From all the songs GD&TOP and Seungri have sang, the standards are raising higher. But, they're also raising the bar higher for the other groups who plan to debut or make a comeback._

_If Big Bang is coming back, other groups need to watch out! _

_Then again, let's see what Big Bang brings first._

Silence.

It was complete silence between all the members. The leader gulps once more, feeling the emptiness of his stomach. The main rapper of the group, TOP, runs his fingers through his bleached hair, sighing. The three main vocalists, Taeyang, Daesung, and Seungri, keep their eyes glued to the computer screen.

"This is too pressurizing." Seungri, the maknae, breathes out, breaking the horrible silence. Seungri runs to the bathroom, going to splash cold water at his heated face.

The four members watch Seungri run away. G-Dragon sighs, standing up and moving away from the computer. He slumps on the couch. Aside from the running water in the bathroom, another silence unfolds. Once Seungri comes back, Taeyang speaks up.

"Seungri is right." He says. "This is too pressurizing. How are going to handle all of it?"

"So, what do you want to do?" TOP asks.

"We could tell YG hyung to move our comeback date again." Daesung suggests, still shaken up by that article.

"And make expectations higher than now?" G-Dragon finally speaks up. Four members land their eyes on him. G-Dragon stands up. "I know it's going to be hard, but we need to get this through. If not, then even more pressure will be placed upon our shoulders." He says, the authority of a leader in his voice.

TOP and Taeyang share a look with the leader, knowing that their long-time friend is just as scared as them. They share a couple of weak smiles, supporting each other.

"Fighting!" Daesung and Seungri chant.

"Come on. Let's make this our best album." G-Dragon says, making his way out of their dorm and straight to the studio, the others right on his tracks. Teddy was already there, reading the article the boys were just reading a few minutes ago. Teddy quickly closes the window just when the boys came in.

"I'm sure you saw the article." TOP says right away.

Teddy sighs. "Yes, I was just reading it. Look, don't worry, boys. I'm sure you guys will be banging as always." He smiles.

All of them laugh, though still feeling worried deep down. G-Dragon claps his hands. "Alright. I want everyone to give it their all." He cheers.

~O~O~

**[Big Show Concert; February 25****th****]**

"This is it." G-Dragon says. Everybody gathers all their hands in the middle. "Let's us have a performance without any mistakes, without any flaws. Let us give our all to all our performances. Let's hope we are still in the hearts of our VIPs. May be our performances flow with ease and without any injuries. 1, 2, 3, Fighting!"

Everybody echoes the last word and raises their hands up, sending reassuring smiles to each other as five shaky men walk towards the stage. Being in the hands of YG, their concert starts off with an intense intro on the screen. Despite the loud screams of their fans, the men don't hear it; too overwhelmed with fear and anxiousness. They fidget with their microphones, tug on their hair, and constantly fix their clothing.

_"Ya'll better prepare yourselves. Are you guys ready?" _

They hear the announcement ring throughout the whole stadium. At the same time, they stand side by side and slowly close their eyes, saying one last prayer. They open their eyes.

"Our fans," TOP mumbles.

"They're here." G-Dragon finishes.

"Hopefully." Taeyang adds quietly.

"This is our night." Daesung whispers.

"We need them." Seungri says last before they all take that fateful step onto the stage, officially announcing they're back. They all plaster on smiles, unable to genuinely smile because of their tense feelings. They come to a halt on stage, basking in the chants, the screams, and the sight as a whole…

_"I avoid the warm gaze watching me… You know my heart, will you wait?"_

They all widen their eyes at the sudden song playing. They look left and right, looking at the producers and directors. But the backstage crew simply looks at them, smiling encouragingly. The five men share around a look of confusion.

G-Dragon, the perfectionist he is, closes his eyes in frustration. _Not now, _he hisses silently. _Not a mistake now…_

_ "Oh baby, don't cry lady! Don't forget that promise of ours! I'll take care of you until whenever!" _

They gape at the crowd. Their fans continue to scream out the lyrics, waving their crowns in the air repeatedly. The five men stood there, in the middle on the stage, listening to the intensity of the crowd's voice.

_"Run, looking only forward, I'll watch your back! Spread your wings, I'll block the wind!"_

Their eyes tears up quickly as they anticipate the next line. Louder than before, the crowd yells their hearts out.

_"You're the one in my life like an undying star!" _

And that was it.

That one line from the sea of VIPs made the five men break out in breath-taking smiles, their previous fears leaving their hearts. The song fades and the fans cheer, a lovely melody to their ears. Tears of gratitude descended from their glowing eyes. As if reading each other's thoughts, they bow deeply.

"Thank you!" G-Dragon says into his microphone, smiling wide. He wipes off the tears and inhales a shaky breath.

"You have no idea how much that meant to us." Taeyang speaks up this time, wiping his tears away as well.

"We're glad that you guys, the VIPs, are still here for us." TOP says, his deep voice deeper than usual.

"We thank you so much for waiting and still supporting for such a long time." Daesung mumbles, trying to dry his eyes that kept watering.

"We love you!" Seungri shouts, finally breaking into tears. The three hyungs watch their maknae wipe off the constant tears that fell down his clear face. The audience shrieks as they watch their beloved Big Bang members share a smile and a hug with one another. After a few minutes of taking in the feeling their fans are giving them, the five men get into position, their confidence touching the sky.

"We will try hard to become undying stars!" They chorus into their microphones.

Then the concert went by with the flow everybody missed. Throughout the whole concert, fans were constantly in tears, having the time of their life. But, the men on stage felt exactly the same. They've never felt better, their fears no longer running through their minds. The overwhelming sensation of joy and radiant love shines the whole stadium. They really gave it their all.

_I've missed this, _they all thought. They smile brightly as they roam around the whole stage, wanting to see every single part of the audience. _We're back, _they sing in their minds.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, it's a two-shot. The epilogue will be posted tomorrow. I hope you liked it. I'm still insecure about this one, but I decided to post it since the comeback is near. **

**Comments? I love them to death :)**


	2. The Undying Stars They Are

**Big Show Concert A Mind-Blowing Success**

People all over Korea have been buzzing about their Big Show Concert. The Big Show Concert was hosted for two days. Apparently, it's like a non-stop party in the eyes of a foreigner. Big Bang kicked the concert off on day one by just taking a step into the spotlights. Fans that attended the concert on the first day began to sing the group's song "Until Whenever". It was said that all of them, Big Bang members, began to cry after hearing that one line that was most important to the VIPs. Their maknae, Seungri burst into tears right after they said a word on their thoughts. After those tear-jerking scenes to fans everywhere, they finally kicked the whole thing off with the saying: _"We will try hard to become undying stars." _They definitely did the whole concert with a big bang. The Big Bang boys seriously did not disappoint anybody. They sang a whooping total of 17 songs and that's not even counting the solo performances. Right after the concert finished with their usual swag, fan accounts all over started spamming with videos, pictures, and reviews.

It looks like Big Bang actually surpassed those high expectations and went straight for the sky. From the support and love of their fans, they'll keep going.

Big Bang is officially back and ready to become undying stars in our hearts.

~O~O~

_One hundred and twenty-three [and counting] songs sung or made by Big Bang, including solo tracks. Let's wait 'till February 24th, 2011 to add more, shall we?_

_We are VIPs_

_They are Big Bang_

_Together, we are Undying Stars…_

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, it's not one of the best, but I still like how it ended. And I haven't updated the number of songs Big Bang [and solo songs] have sang. But this is just about the amount. I'll update it whenever I get the time.**

**Anyway, it's the end! I do this for all my stories, so please tell me what you think! Comment, please! :)**


End file.
